There are currently a wide variety of cases and peripheral devices design to be used with mobile devices. In many instances, the peripheral devices, such as memory, batteries and any other external feature such as sensors accessories of any kind are integrated and built into the case and are not removable. Thus, if the design of the mobile device changes or if a user purchases a different mobile device, the user must purchase a new case if the user desires to have the same functionality. Also, if the peripheral device integrated into the case fails or is otherwise damaged, the user must purchase an entirely new case because the peripheral device is not user replaceable.
Some cases allow users to replace certain peripherals in cases such as batteries. However, these cases typically only have peripherals that have a single function, such as a replaceable battery or replaceable memory. Also, such cases suffer the same limitations as other cases because the connector to the peripheral device is integrated into the case which may significantly increase the cost of the case itself and the ability to only repair or replace the malfunctioning feature.
Thus, there clearly exists a need for a multifunction peripheral device which can be used with a wide variety of replaceable cases with different designs and shapes for different phone brands styles and tablets, connectors, mobile devices, and operating systems. Such a system would allow a user to utilize the multifunction peripheral device along with any combination of cases, connectors, operating systems, and mobile devices without requiring replacement of the multifunction peripheral device without great cost to the user.